


Maybe it’s okay

by Confused_duckling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is kinda bad but it might be worth the read??, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is basically Peters Dad, everyone is alive and is okay, spiderson, this is for father’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_duckling/pseuds/Confused_duckling
Summary: Peter never thought of Tony when Ned mentioned father’s day. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense.





	Maybe it’s okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda rushed but I just wanted to write something for Father’s Day.

When Ned mentioned Father’s Day Peter didn’t really think of it or anything, apart from the fact that it would be another year where he would grieve for his father and uncle Ben. It was the one day, as well as Mother’s Day, that being an orphan was just more difficult. He couldn’t thank his father for what he had done when he was alive or what he could of done if he still was. He watched as all the other families celebrated the day and tried not to feel jealous. May would try to make it more bearable, getting take out and watching whatever movie peter wanted. But to peter it was never quite enough to stop the what’s if of plaguing his mind. 

So when Ned said about Father’s Day he didn’t think of Tony at all, he just thought of the void he would feel once the day came. 

 

It was a 4 days before the dreaded day, Peter and Ned was in his room talking while building a Star Wars Lego set.  
“You know, you could say Tony is kinda like your father” Ned said offhandedly, but it made peter stop. He looked at his friend as he tried to process his words. Shaking his head slightly he laughed. 

“No no. He’s my mentor.” Peter disagreed. It was Ned’s friend to look at his friend. 

“You sure about that?” Ned shrugged. And then the conversation shifted to another thing. The previous conversation being forgotten.

It wasn’t until that night that peter thought about it. As he laid there on his bed he thought about it. Could Tony Stark be a father figure to him? Peter scoffed at the thought, of course he couldn’t. He was stupid for even thinking about it. But the more he thought about it the more it started to make sense.  
Tony would always make sure he had eaten enough and that he wasn’t hurt after patrol, he would make sure that peter would tell him about anything at school that could be bad. Tony would be there after all peters achievements, no matter how small it was, and he would be there to tell peter if he was wrong or to scold him.  
So maybe in a way Tony was a sort of father figure to peter and peter was just oblivious to it. 

Then peter started to think about his real father, would he be mad if Tony was starting to fill the role. Would he be replacing him? No one could ever be his biological father but he wasn’t here anymore to do any of the things tony did for him.  
Then he started to think about Ben. His uncle Ben. The man who took him in and help him grew up into a young teenager. Uncle Ben was like a father but he wasn’t a father. He was his uncle and would always be his uncle. After he got shot peter started to think that any parental figures he had in his life would just leave him at one point. He thought may would be next, but still after 2 years she was here and peter was grateful for that. 

It was around 12:44 at night and peter was still awake with Neds words on his mind. When Ned mentioned father day the week before he didn’t think of Tony he just thought about how emotionally draining the day would be. While Ned and his father would have a nice day together, Peter would be with May trying not be envious.  
But what if he could spend the day with Tony, peter thought to himself. He knew it was stupid, he was an 16 year old kid who just happened to be a superhero and Tony Stark was just trying to make sure he didn’t die in the the process.  
Peter tried to stop thinking about and to get some sleep because maybe he was just that sleep deprived and he was just being stupid. 

 

The next day he sulked in all honesty. Peter knew it was childish but he couldn’t help it. He wanted a father, even though he loved may it would just be nice to have a dad in his life. He also knew it wasn’t possible but then he would think of Tony and he was just starting to get frustrated with himself. 

“Okay what’s wrong?” A voice said bringing himself out of his thoughts. He looked up to see may. They were at the dinner table eating the slightly burnt meal may had cooked. 

“Nothing I’m fine” peter tried to wave it of, holing May would leave him alone so he could go back to sulking. 

“We both know that is bs. So you continue to be teenage angst or you can tell me and I can try to help” May said gently but with a firm undertone that made peter knew he had hardly any choice but to tell her.  
A few moments pasted before peter spoke again. 

“It just father day is soon and I don’t know. Ned said something and it just making me think” peter mumbled looking at his plate. May nodded in some understandment. 

“I know it must be hard Pete, but it’s okay to be sad about the day and you can cry or do whatever you want if you need to” may said gently, her voice soft. 

“He said that Tony is like a father figure to me” peter whispered, just loud enough so may could here. 

“He is” May said bluntly making peter look up at her

“What?”

“He’s like a dad to you peter, I’m honestly surprised you haven’t realise sooner. He texts me the days he doesn’t hear from you to make sure you’re okay and everything. He cares for you a lot and it’s hard not to like him after he shows it.” May said, Peter just stared at his aunt in shock. He wasn’t quite sure how to react to Mays words.  
Tony stark checked in with his aunt to make sure he’s okay. It made him feel a warmth in his tummy that he wasn’t quite used to. 

“But what if I’m replacing my real dad and uncle Ben?” Peter muttered unsurely. May nodded at her nephew in sympathy. 

“No one is ever going to be you’re real dad and no one is ever going to be uncle Ben. But they would want you to be happy and if Tony Stark is like your father then they wouldn’t mind. No one is ever going to be them but Tony is Tony. Even though he’s not the person I would of thought, he cares and loves you deeply and is like your father Pete. And that’s okay.” May said softly trying to help him realise that it wasn’t bad. 

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he doesn’t want to be like my dad?” Peter asked shrugging his shoulders. 

“He does. Even I can see it, you’re just too stupid” may smiled. Peter return the smile and nodded. So many it was okay if Tony was like a father figure to him. 

“So you would be okay if i don’t know Tony was like my father?” He questioned tilting his head a little. 

“Honey, it makes you happy and that makes me happy. It’s honestly kinda sweet to see the famous Tony Stark go soft for a 16 year old kid” may joked. Peter nodded starting to feel better. 

“Thank you” he smiled, he really did have the best aunt in the world. 

“It’s okay Pete. Now eat your food, we don’t want you to perish.” May teased. Peter laughed at her and continued to eat his dinner. 

 

The next day peter was on a mission. He was going to get something for Tony for Father’s Day. Maybe it was a bad decision that was made at 1am and sleep deprived but he would do it anyway. So he went into the streets of Queens to find something suitable. He didn’t want it to be over the top, he didn’t want to scare the poor man away, but he wanted it to be something good and showed that peter was thankful for Tony. He went to a couple of shops and found nothing. And after an hour of looking peter found nothing. He was walking around an craft aisle in a random shop when he had an idea. He would made something and it would be meaningful. Maybe it would be too much but peter didn’t really mind at this point.  
Grabbing the things he would need for it and quickly paying for them, he started to take the journey back home. 

Once he was back in his room he soon started not wanting to waste any time incase he were to change his mind. After an hour or so he finished the first thing. It was a homemade card that was around the size of a textbook. It was decorated with pictures of peter and Tony that they had took over the time they had got closer. Inside was a brief message that peter had quickly written.  
Next he started the other thing that was bigger and would take much longer. He didn’t stop working on it until May called him for dinner with a knowing smirk on her face.  
After May was happy that he ate enough peter went back to it. Not wanting to have enough time to overthink it that he would change his mind.  
Using random pieces of electronics he had collected over the years and pieces of robots he had received from Tony, he started to make a mini iron man helmet.  
Peter knew it might be stupid but he wanted to do something if he was going to let himself accept that Tony was like his father. 

He didn’t fisnihed until 2am and he was exhausted. It wasn’t that big, you could hold it in both your hands and was at least half the size of the actual iron man helmet.  
It had the colours painted on and it was looking pretty alike. But it wouldn’t have the same purpose that the other did. Peter had one more thing to add to it then he would be finished. It was father’s day tomorrow and a lab day so it worked out pretty well. He could finish it tonight and sleep for many hours. Then he could hang out with Ned and patrol so he wouldn’t think about it and freak himself out. He would go to the compound the next day and give it to Tony, going it wouldn’t scare. He was meant to stay the night so he really didn’t want it to be awkward.  
Peter shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and finish it. He could do it and he would be fine, or so he hoped. 

After sleeping for 9 hours he hung out with Ned and told him briefly about it before changing the subject. Ned was excited and wanted him to tell him exactly what happened, Peter sighed at his friends ways. Then he went on patrol for a while after having dinner and came back home feeling okay about everything. 

He woke up on father’s the day at 10. Happy was going to pick him up at 11:30, May was working for most of the day so she didn’t want him to be alone. He had an hour and an half to kill so he decided to take a shower. After he had a shower he got dressed and got himself a quick snack to eat. He got his stuff to take with him ready and then he was just waiting for happy.  
Once he got the text from happy he felt the nerves. Quickly going to the car and getting in not anger happy he slumped against the seat. Backpack in hand, he rested his head in the windrow as happy started to drive. 

“You’re very quiet” happy said cautiously half way through the drive. Peter shrugged. 

“Just tired” he mumbled as he stared out of the window. 

“If you say so” happy replied and the car went back to silent. 

 

Once they arrived at the compound happy shooed peter out of the car. He made his way into the familar building. 

“Hey fri where’s Tony?” Peter asked looking at the ceiling. 

“He’s in the lab” Friday replied with her usual robotic voice. Peter nodded in thank and made his way there.  
Once he got to the lab he saw Tony working in an Iron man suit. 

“Hey” Peter said when he got closer to Tony. The man looked up at him and smiled. 

“Hey kid, how you feeling” Tony greeted him. Peter placed his bag down on the table and smiled. 

“I’m okay thank you” he replied. Tony nodded in response.  
After some time building the courage peter finally knew he was time to give tony the gifts. 

“So” Peter started “you know it Father’s Day and you’re like I don’t know pretty much the only father type person in my life right now I got you something”  
His voice trailed off as he looked down st his hands. 

Tony looked at the teen in surprised, he thought of peter as a son even though he knew peter might not feel the same way. He watched the boy getting some objects out of his bag and turned towards him. 

“It’s not much it just Ned said something the other day. Then me and May talked about it and I just wanna thank you and yeah” peter trailed off handing Tony the card first. He watched as the man open the envelope and looked at it. He saw a smile growing in Tony’s face as he looked at it. The man looked at it for a moment before he opened it and read it. 

“Pete you didn’t have to you know. It’s okay you don’t need to thank me” Tony said trying not to let the true happiness and giddiness he felt. Peter got him something on father’s day. Howard was a crap father and Tony didn’t want to follow in his footsteps. 

“That isn’t it” peter muttered handing him the wrapped iron man helmet.  
Tony unwrapped it and he couldn’t hide his smile when he saw what it was. He felt his eyes getting wet, but he would deny that if anyone asked. He felt a warm feeling inside him as he stared at the mini helmet. It looked pretty alike to his real one but peter made it and that made it better. 

“I know it’s not a lot and it’s kinda cheesy. But it does something you just have to press the top part” peter said shyly looking st the ground. He could feel the anxiety building up in him and he hoped tony wouldn’t hate it.  
Tony pressed the part peter said and a recording started playing filling up the silent in the lab. 

“Hey. Happy father’s day I guess. I know this might be kinda awkward and you might not think of our relationship this way at all. But Ned and May said you were like a father to me and my real dad is dead as you know. And the more I thought about the notebook I realise how much you do for me. You help me when I need it, you check on me after patrol and school and you tell me what I need to hear when I need to hear it, even if I don’t realise it. You help me a lot in my life to be honest I just never really realised it. Even before I was spiderman you helped. When I was a kid I would look up to iron man and when something bad happened I would try to be brave just like iron man. Iron man was my hero growing up and he helped me as a child. But when I got these powers and became Spider-Man tony Stark started to help me. You helped me so much in these last couple of years that I don’t think I realise how much you have actually. You done so much for me and I’m not sure why you have to be honest but I’m so grateful for it. I’m so grateful for you. So yeah you’re basically like my father and if it had to be any one I’m glad it’s you. I thought that by you being like my father it would be replacing my real one and uncle Ben But May said no one would ever be them and that you were tony. And she was right, you’re Tony and that’s the best thing about you. You’ve helped me become the person I am today and I want to thank you for everything because without you I, spiderman and peter Parker, wouldn’t be who they are today. So thank you so much for iron man but mostly for Tony Stark. I hope this doesn’t scare you off but yeah. So happy father’s day. I love you”  
The recording stopped and silent filled the room. Peter could feel his heartbeat racing and tried to stop worrying.  
Tony felt tears in his eyes and felt so grateful. He knew he wasn’t the best mentor but peter was okay with that and some way through the time they known each other he became a father to him. 

“Thank you pete. Thank you so much. You’ve helped me too you know.” Tony said placing the helmet replica down and pulling peter into a hug “I love you too kid, so much”

Peter wrapped his arms around tony and smiled. He breathed his scent in and sighed. It smelt like Tony and it was safe. Maybe he wasn’t his real father or uncle Ben but he was tony and he was his father and that was okay.


End file.
